


Wartime

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, King - Freeform, Knight, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: My fill for Bonus Round 4 (Caps) prompt :We had a chance to end the war.--Youjo Senki





	Wartime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A chance to end the war](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413547) by augustgreatsword. 



It was a man who guided with pride,  
Sawamura Daichi,  
Ruler of the Highlands  
Heir of the heirs.  
Bearing the heaviest legacy,  
He embodied hopes and dreams.

  
Losses over losses,  
Not a single doubt,  
Nor a shiver, nor a wave.

  
It was a stubborn believer,  
would say his right hand man,  
Sugawara Koushi,  
His companion of war,  
Knight of all knights.  
He believed his lover  
But didn’t trust the leader.


End file.
